This invention relates to a shutter system for a recreational vehicle which provides hot air to the window to de-ice or defog windows of a recreational vehicle.
The primary purpose of this invention is to provide a shutter system for a recreational vehicle which includes a heated air supply to de-ice or defog the windows of a recreational vehicle. Another advantage of the shutter system is that it protects the windows from sun, hail, dirt or thrown objects and makes break-ins more difficult.
The shutter system includes solid lightweight insulated panels that roll on a track outside of the vehicle. Heated air is supplied by a heater and piped to the windows by a small tubing which blows air over the outside of the window. The shutter system can be automatically or manually operated from inside the vehicle.
In addition to the shutter system a roll-up curtain is provided on the windshield of the vehicle. The roll-up curtain, which can be heated either by heated air or by electric heating elements or unheated, includes guides on each side.
The shutter system can vary in color size and style to match the decor of the vehicle. The shutters could be constructed from wood, aluminum, copper, plastic, etc. The shutter system is not limited to use on recreational vehicles. The system could be adapted for use on aircraft, long haul trucks, pleasure boats, homes, hotels, etc.